Rose Weasley and the Next Generation
by Angell Raymond
Summary: Rose is on her way to Hogwarts for the first time, excited and nervous. At least her new-found friend makes her feel a little bit better about it all. Too bad he's Scorpius Malfoy, the very boy Rose's father told her to avoid! First year to seventh.
1. Can't Choose Family,Can't Choose Friends

The Hogwarts Express lurched, and with a somewhat sudden churning, began on its way to Hogwarts. Rose Weasley was about as excited as any other first year about getting to Hogwarts; she already read "Hogwarts: A History" four times, but the pressures of being a Weasley were making her stomach flip unpleasantly.

What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? What if she couldn't cast any spells? What if the only person who wanted to be her friend was the silver-haired Malfoy boy, Scorpius, whom her father hated so much?

Rose's small hands would've been shaking, had she not been holding he book very tightly. "A History of Magic." One of Rose's favourites. She had planned to take a seat in one of the compartments and read until the train reached the school, but every compartment she passed was occupied, and she was much too shy to ask if she could join any of the other students.

She was nearly at the end of the train when she finally found an empty compartment. It was slightly dustier than the other compartments she had seen, but it was empty, and there was only an echo of the other students laughing and joking with their friends.

That hit little Rose with a pang. All bundled up in her Hogwarts robes already, with her curly red hair surrounding her face and nearly suffocating her with its sheer volume, she wondered if anyone would want to be her friend.

The door handle clicked and Rose jumped a bit in her seat. A small, bony, fair-skinned hand pushed the door open gently and a head popped through the crack warily. The silvery head of the Malfoy boy. Rose pursed her lips, opened her book quickly to a random page and began reading.

The Malfoy boy shuffled through the door and sat down on the seat opposite Rose, stirring up a bit of dust. Rose brought her book closer to her face so she could no longer see the boy.

"Hello." A soft voice said from Malfoy's direction.

Rose lowered her book a little to look at the boy. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed pink and he was smiling weakly. His hair was a bit messy, as it had not been while he was standing next to his dignified father on platform nine and three-quarters. He was also wearing his Hogwarts robes already. Just like Rose.

"Umm... Hullo," She flushed like a Weasley involuntarily. She quickly went back to her book, bringing it up to cover her face.

"What-what are you reading?" The Malfoy boy asked nervously.

Rose peered at the boy over her book. " 'A History of Magic' by-,"

"Bathilda Bagshot! What a wonderful book!" The boy finished her sentence excitedly, and moved to sit beside Rose, looking at her book. "I love the way she describes 'the Final Banishment of Most Terrible Dark Magicians'. _'The young Ministry of Magic was determined to rid the wizarding world of all Terribly Dark Magic's, not from their fear of the dark wizards themselves-,'_ "

" '_But their capabilities.'_ " Rose finished the Malfoy boy's quote with a smile. If anything could get Rose to talk, it was books, even if it was the Malfoy boy she was talking to.

"Yes!" He beamed. "Is that not brilliant? She understands that it's not really the wizards themselves that we fear, but their powers! I don't know about you, but I don't think any other author has grasped that concept. For the most part, they seem to think that we are only afraid of the wizard himself..."

"I completely agree! That always strikes me as odd... I don't see how such celebrated magical historians and authors miss out on that fact." Rose nodded vigorously, making her red curls bounce on her shoulders.

"My name's Scorpius." The boy stuck his bony hand out to shake Rose's. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rose." She smiled and shook his hand gingerly. "Are you a first year, too, then?"

Scorpius nodded gravely. "My mum and my father are both counting on me to be sorted into Slytherin, but I don't know if I will..."

Rose looked down at the slightly tattered book in her lap. Her parents had bought it used for her almost three years ago. It wasn't that they were poor, they weren't, but they _were_ Weasleys, saving money wherever they could. Old habits die hard. "I know what you mean... My dad said he would disinherit me if I didn't get into Gryffindor..."

Scorpius winced. "I find that a bit harsh. How can you control what house you're sorted into?"

"I think he was kidding." Rose giggled.

"Oh." Scorpius smiled. "Well, it would still be nice to make our families happy, right?"

"Yes," Rose frowned, "it would."

Rose and Scorpius sat together on the train all the way to the school. They talked about books, complicated spells, and projects they were sure their teachers would assign once they started class. When the train lurched to a stop at the school, the two stuck together, drifting off to the boats with the other first years, all lead by an old greying Hagrid.

"A'right, Rosie?" The scraggly half-giant smiled at her crookedly.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid!" Rose smiled up at him.

Hagrid made a strange disappointed face at Scorpius. "This yer friend, Rosie?"

Scorpius stuck out his hand towards Hagrid, looking awfully terrified. "Scorpius Malfoy, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

Hagrid shook Scorpius's hand awkwardly with two fingers and a thumb. "Aye, same t'you, Scorpius. I'd best be on my way. 'Summuns gotta' lead the firs' years ter the castle. Jus' hop on one o' them there boats."

"Thanks, Hagrid! I'll see you later!" Rose waved. Hagrid waved back before turning into the crowd of first years and yelling instructions.

Rose and Scorpius followed the crowd, heading for the lake of glistening black water they could just see over the heads of the other first years. Rose snatched Scorpius's hand so they wouldn't get split up. When she looked over at him, he was looking down, blushing bashfully.

She kept her hand glued to his all the way across the dark lake (where one boy, a short, funny looking boy named William Boot) almost fell in, into the castle, and to the doors of the great hall, where they were both due to be sorted.

Scorpius was biting his bottom lip as he and Rose waited just outside the gigantic wooden doors that lead to the great hall. His hand was a little sticky pressed to Rose's. The Gryffindor house leader, a man named Professor Longbottom, who seemed to know Rose somehow, had already explained to the first years what to do when he called their names.

His head poked back out again, and Scorpius's heart sped up.

"It's time; come on in."


	2. Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts

**Hey, Angell Raymond here!**

**I never put an Author's Note in chapter one because this is my _very_ first story (Yay!) and I was confused. Anyway, if you think there is something wrong with my story so far, please make sure to tell me. I have tried to really nail Rose's character, as, she is Hermione's daughter, so she must be a nerd, right? As for Scorp, I figure he may as well be a nerd too, then he can bond with Rose!**

**So... Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius were frozen in the Great Hall, waiting for their turns on the stool with the famous Sorting Hat. The names of the other first years went by too quickly, along with the announcements of their houses.<p>

"_Gryffindor_!" The Sorting Hat announced. The boy, William Boot, who had fallen into the water less than an hour before, took off the Sorting Hat and set it on the stool for the next poor first year. He tripped on a table leg and nearly fell, but Teddy caught him around the shoulders and steadied him.

"No rush, Gryffindor, the rest of the house isn't going anywhere without you!" Teddy laughed. The rest of the house laughed, along with the Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws. William looked mortified. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, his hair was red and gold. "Welcome to Gryffindor, kid."

William smiled and ran off to take a seat smiling, no longer embarrassed, because he was with his new family, the Gryffindors.

Rose's stomach twisted. She wished that was her that had just been sorted into Gryffindor. She would be one of the last to be sorted, and she was feeling sicker by the minute.

She looked back at the Gryffindor table just as "Keppel, Andrea" was called. James was watching her through his scraggly hair, looking at her... hand! She just remembered that she was still holding Scorpius's hand, and her family knew that the Malfoys were not to be tolerated.

Luckily, just then Scorpius's name was called.

"Good luck, Scorpius!" Rose whispered.

He gave a half-hearted, green-faced smile and strode proudly up to the stool. He dropped the Sorting Hat on his head and it flopped over his eyes. It was a bit longer than average before the Hat yelled its decision.

"Slytherin!"

Rose let out a relieved breath and watched Scorpius head off to the cheering Slytherin table, but was a little bit upset that he wouldn't be a Gryffindor, too. Not that she knew whether she would be one or not. He caught Rose's eye and smiled somewhat regretfully.

Albus was called, not much later, but was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, to the pleasure of the rest of the house. Rose was glad to see Al get sorted into Gryffindor, hoping she would be that lucky.

She waited in agony until her name was called. There was an eruption of cheering from the Gryffindor table even before she picked up the Hat. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her face felt hot and red. Luckily, it was covered by the Sorting Hat when she put it on.

'_Oh, another Weasley..."_ A voice spoke inside Rose's head. She started._ '_Very _intelligent! But brave; a true Gryffindor.' _Rose's heart picked up. _'I say...'_

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted. Literally. Weasleys and Potters alike jumped from their seats to cheer; Teddy even stood up on the bench and waved his arms in the air like he was completely off his trolley until Victoire yanked him back to his seat.

Rose blushed fiercely as she scurried over to her seat. She received many pats on the back when passing her family, and she thanked them all quietly. She just sat as the last name was called. She kept her head down, not even looking to see who the last student was, but just relishing in the relief of being in Gryffindor. When Headmistress McGonagall started her speech, Rose looked up; meaning to look at the Headmistress, but her eye was caught by Scorpius's. He was sitting on the direct opposite side of the hall, smiling at her. He nodded, and then turned back to Headmistress McGonagall.

The Headmistress talked about the upcoming Quidditch season, along with the new security that would take effect in the halls, stairs, and courtyards after lights-out. At the end of the speech, she mentioned the untimely death of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Picillini, and that they had yet to find a new one.

This intrigued Rose. James had talked of Professor Picillini at the last family Christmas, saying that he was very young, though also strange. How would someone so young just... die? There was something behind his death that wasn't being told.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the students all standing up at the same time. She clamoured to her feet just in time to join in the school song.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

Headmistress McGonagall dismissed the students, and they immediately began filing out. The Gryffindor head boy, Teddy, called for the first years to follow him to the dormitories, but before Rose could leave, someone caught her arm. James.

"Rosie," He nodded impassively.

"Hullo Jamesie." Rose blushed. He was going to chew her out for holding Scorpius Malfoy's hand.

Instead, James just patted her arm. "Congrats on making Gryffindor. Smart little git like you, I would've bet a thousand galleons on you being Ravenclaw, but, I suppose it's in the Weasley blood..." He smiled and walked away before Rose could reply.

Feeling rather confused about James and Professor Picillini, Rose hurried off to find Teddy and Albus. She saw that they were already together, waiting for her to follow.

"Rosie! Congratulations, you silly little ginger, you!" Teddy yelled, picking her up off the ground as she approached, and swung her around in the air like an uncle might do to their two-year-old niece.

She squeezed her arms around his neck, in a mock-strangle. "Teddy! I haven't seen you since last June when mum and dad picked you up from King's Cross Station!"

Teddy shook his head. "Been very busy. Hardly had the time to see my lovely Vic!"

Rose giggled. "Jamesie said you were snogging on the train! ...Ted? Are you going to marry Victoire?"

Teddy shrugged, "...Probably-," He winked and set Rose down. "But don't tell her!"

Rose shook her head. "I won't."

Albus's scraggly head poked in from under Ted's arm. "But I will!"

Rose laughed, but Teddy looked genuinely surprised. He grabbed Albus before he was able to get away, and flung him over one shoulder. Al laughed hysterically, thumping Ted's back and yelling, "Let me down!" repeatedly.

Ah, the joys of a close-knit family

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you have something to say!<strong>


	3. Potions Easy!

**Hello, readers!**

**Firstly, thank you to antone who had ever reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**Secondly, happy Easter!**

**Finally, the story!**

* * *

><p>Rose tapped her empty quill impatiently on the desk in the silent potions room. She had been in class for fifteen minutes, set up her books, quill and cauldron, and was still the only one in class, including the teacher, and there was still another ten minutes before class started.<p>

The door opened, and Rose looked up, expecting to see the teacher, Professor Slughorn, but instead, a tall, slight boy with silvery hair and a pile of books in his arms.

"Scorpius?" Rose set her quill on the desk, parallel to her books. The boy looked up, startled.

"Rose? Hullo!" He came to her seat at the front of the classroom and set his books on the desk beside her. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor."

"Same to you. I'm sure your family is quite proud." She smiled.

Scorpius shrugged and lowered himself onto the stool next to Rose's. "I've yet to owl them, but they will be quite proud." He glanced at Rose. "What do you think the professor has planned for our first day?"

Rose looked down at the deeply gouged and slightly charred table. "Likely just an introductory to potions. I would doubt that he would have us brewing masterful concoctions on our first day." She snickered.

"True." Scorpius chuckled. "I would like to see him assign the class with an N.E.W.T. level potion, and see how we do! I bet we could do it."

"Well, I studied Cousin Teddy's N.E.W.T. potions textbook, and nothing appeared too difficult. The Felix Felicitous did stump me, though." She shook her head slowly, looking troubled.

Scorpius laughed loudly, scaring a rat enough to skitter across the floor. "You're concerned that you don't understand how to make a potion that is meant to be a challenge for students six years older than you?"

Rose blushed. "I suppose so... Absurd, isn't it?" Now that she thought of it, it was quite barmy. Why was she worried when she still had six more years to learn the things in Teddy's textbook? It was impressive that she had succeeded in performing most of the assignments in a seventh year textbook before she had even been to Hogwarts.

Scorpius shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's brilliant! I found an old Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook of my mum's two years ago. She found me in the drawing room using grandpa's old wand to attempt the spells."

Rose smiled. "Did you break anything?"

He leaned back against the desk behind him. "Not quite... I successfully turned the chandelier into a bird, which aroused a relatively large problem."

Rose laughed, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. "I can see it now. You must be a troublemaker, Scorp!"

He looked surprised that she called him 'Scorp' instead of 'Scorpius,' but in a good way. "No, not... Okay, maybe a little. It was a big bird, too! And I didn't complete the spell, so the beast was still chained to the ceiling! It was an absolute disaster! Hilarious! "

There was a creak and the door swung open slowly, to an old, wheezing man with hair only on his brows and upper lip. He was _ancient_.

"Professor?" Scorpius looked at the man intently.

Professor Slughorn was either hard of hearing, or ignoring Scorpius. He just continued shuffling about, intent on setting up something for his lesson.

"Hello? Sir?" Scorp almost yelled, waving a hand in the air.

The man started. He turned his head toward the two students. "Oh! Oh, my! I didn't see you there! Wasn't expecting anyone so early!" The man set a pile of ingredients on his desk clumsily.

"No, sir. We're very keen on our Potions!" Scorp's mouth pulled up at one side as he spoke, in a trademark smirk. He wasn't making fun of the old fellow, but he seemed to think something about him was funny.

"Yes," Professor Slughorn wheezed. "Yes you are. What are your names?"

Scorpius held out a hand. "Scorpius Malfoy, sir. And my friend—,"

"Rose. Rose Weasley." She shook the Professor's hand shyly, almost afraid that it would crumble in hers.

Professor Slughorn's bushy eyebrows furrowed. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin as friends? That's one thing I thought I'd never see!" He gave a wheezy laugh that made his moustache ruffle.

Scorp cast a confused glance at Rose, which she returned. "Sir? What do you mean?" She asked politely.

The Professor began to set up his lesson. "You know of the feud between Gryffindor, and my house, Slytherin? It is very... Strong. All my years, and I've never seen a real Gryffindor-Slytherin friendship."

"Oh." Rose looked down, pretending to see something interesting in her textbook, because she felt suddenly awkward.

There was a bustling outside and the door opened. Several students filed into the classroom, looking around. Rose recognized three of the girls as her roommates, and half of the others as Gryffindors, but the rest were Slytherins, whom she didn't know.

Just before class started, Albus burst through the door, looking frazzled.

"Sorry, sir!" He panted. "I got lost." He dropped his books on the desk beside Rose, on the opposite side of Scorpius. Professor Slughorn didn't hear him come in, or notice that he wasn't there before.

"Morning, Al," Rose teased. "I didn't see you at breakfast."

Albus licked his hand and attempted to flatten the rooster tail at the back of his head. Just when he thought he got it, it stuck back up, and he quit trying to fix it. "I slept in." He said plainly, and then looked at Scorp. "Who are you?"

Scorpius looked surprised that Albus said it that blatantly. "Uh, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh." Albus scowled. "Why are you sitting next to Rosie? You're a Slytherin—Wait. Did you say Scorpio _Malfoy_?"

"Scorpi_us_ Malfoy, but, yes. Rose and I are friends." Scorpius pursed his fair lips.

"Rosie, what did Uncle Ron tell you about him?" Albus frowned.

Rose frowned, too. "Dad was wrong, Albus. He's nice."

Albus pursed his lips, turning away from Rose and putting his chin on his hands. Rose shrugged at Scorpius. He smiled apologetically, as if he thought it was his fault.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Slughorn rumbled from the front of the class. "Welcome to Potions class!"

* * *

><p><strong>Something to say? Review!<strong>


	4. A Friendly Warning

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer has *ahem* 33 viruses... But I'm getting a new one soon. Hopefully. I really shouldn't even be using it right now anyways, but I am, fot anyone who is interested in my story. Anyways...**

**I don't own HP! Or any of the characters, or Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p>Rose was in the library—big surprise—when she got the note.<p>

She had her charms textbook open on her lap and was concentrating on a spell that she had already mastered, when a folded piece of parchment fell into the book. She examined the note curiously, looking at the scraggly spiked writing on the outside. _Rose Weasley._

Well, it was definitely meant for her, but who sent it? She unfolded the crinkled parchment carefully; almost afraid that it would be a prank from James, and explode when she opened it. It didn't explode, but there was more writing on the inside.

_Rose,_ it read, _I am afraid to warn you,_ _that you could potentially be in danger._

Rose's heart beat faster. No letter was good that started with 'you could be in danger.' She kept reading.

_The Dark Lord Voldemort is dead, but his followers are still very much alive. They even have students here, at a haven like Hogwarts, milling about the halls with you and your family, putting you all in danger. They believe that Harry Potter, his right and left hands, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, along with all of their descendants deserve to die, and very painful deaths by the Cruciatus Curse, at that. If there was something I could do, please believe I would've already done it, but I am hardly a powerful person._

_Good luck,_

_Anonymous_

Rose gaped at the note for a few seconds… Then gathered all her books into her bag and bolted out of the library, heading straight for the Gryffindor Common Room. She ran into someone who seemed to be blocking her way on purpose, and her heart nearly exploded. She was gladder than she thought possible to be looking up at the blue hair and brown eyes of Teddy Lupin.

"Wotcher, Rosie." He smirked. He was carrying a bucket of what appeared to be green goop. Was this weird for Teddy? No. He had already graduated from Hogwarts, but he had gotten a job there, working to assist an aging Hagrid with his games keeping duties for one more year, waiting for Victoire so they could both go off and get jobs together. He saw Rose looking at the goop. "Slugs… Professor Slughorn, that ham-fisted old bag—spilled these nasty beasts on his floor, he did. Never even noticed! Hagrid got a report from one of his students, saying we should go clean it up… Something wrong, Rosie?"

Rose decided not to tell Teddy, not then, at least, and just shook her head. "I was just heading back to the Common Room. I'll see you later, Ted."

"Bye, Rosie." He said, picking up his bucket. He headed down the hall whistling, towards the exit, where he would likely go out and dump the slugs in the forest.

Rose decided that she would stop by the owlery to deliver a letter to her mother. She had written the letter earlier that day, explaining how her first months of classes had gone. It didn't say anything about the mysterious not she had gotten in the library, or that she had accidentally befriended Scorpius Malfoy. She had wanted to tell her mother about Scorp, and all the fun memories she had made with him, like whenever they were partners in class and made the ultimate projects. Or, maybe the time they had gone out to the Black Lake after class and transfigured various twigs and leaves into racing boats, then charmed them to speed around the lake. Of course, she couldn't say these things to her parents; for fear that they would be upset with her, and for being friends with a _Malfoy_ in the first place.

Rose looked around at all of the owls in the owlery, searching for James's much hated owl, Aage. She finally found him sitting on the sill outside the window, almost as if the stubborn beast knew she was looking for him. He turned his shadowy head towards Rose, and then away rudely.

She called the owl to her, offering him a bit of roast she had saved for him from dinner, but he didn't respond, and eventually, flew away. She threw the meat to the dropping-crusted floor, frustrated, and decided to just go back to the common room. When she started down the stairs, she heard the sound of rushing wings and urgent screeches as the owls all hurried to get the piece of meat she had dropped.

The halls were crowded, for half-seven. In some places, tiny Rose even had to push through crowds of fifth and sixth years, but the large crowds made Rose feel safer. More sure that she wouldn't be attacked. Upon passing the library, Rose was stopped by no other than Scorpius Malfoy. He looked slightly pink in the face, likely because he was burdened by a bag so full of books that it was nearly bursting at the seams.

He gave Rose a half smile. "Hello, Rosie… What are you up to?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "I was trying to send a letter to my mother, but James's owl didn't want to cooperate."

His eyes went a little bit wider, uncovering the full silvery-green discs that were his irises. "Well—well, if you want, I could send it with my owl in the morning. If you wanted to give it to me now."

"Oh, absolutely! That would be marvelous, thank you so much, Scorp!" She beamed at him for a moment. He returned the smile with a tired one. She dug through her bag and pulled out the letter. "Here you go… But, Scorp… is there something wrong? You seem tired…"

He took the letter and jammed it in his bag between two thick volumes. Rose saw ink prints on the side of his hand, shaped like letters, from too much writing. "Homework," he shrugged, "what can you do?"

Rose nodded. "I know what you mean. 'Best in class' can be hard sometimes, right?"

One corner of his mouth quirked up. "Unquestionably true, my friend. Did you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

Rose shook her head. "Your bag is going to break any second now." She nudged the shoulder bag with her finger. "You'd better get to your common room."

Scorpius nodded with a hint of glumness. "I s'pose I'll see you tomorrow morning in potions?"

"Yes. And you can tell me if you sent my letter then." She waved, turning to leave. "Bye, Scorp."

"Bye, Rosie."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? ;)<strong>

**-Angell Raymond *peace out!***


	5. Back Again

**...Sorry...**

**I know it's been _AGES_ since I last updated, but I had... issues... with my computer, and it took a really long time for me to get a new one. But I have it now! Yaay! And if you're mad, then *shrug* what can I do but apologize? Anyways, this chapter skips to fourth year. I didn't really see anything else to write in first[to third] year. So... I like this chapter. Read it if you wanna'.**

* * *

><p>Rose barely recognized Scorp when she saw him at Kings Cross Station. It was the start of their fourth year, and the last summer had been too long to be away from her best friend. Especially since Scorp hadn't replied to any of Rose's letters.<p>

Rose waved her hand discreetly at the taller, more mature Scorpius, trying to catch his attention, but he didn't see her, he just stood with his parents looking miserable.

Rose turned back to her own family, who were talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah," Albus smirked, and then looked at Rose. "She'll make it for sure this year."

Rose gave Albus a confused look that crinkled her coppery eyebrows. She folded her arms over her chest in her signature way. "Are you talking about me Albus?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe." He laughed, making his bright green eyes sparkle. "I was just telling Lily, here, how her cousin Rose was going to make the Quidditch team this year."

Rose sighed, and began fiddling with her hair absent-mindedly. She couldn't help but notice the steam rolling from the Hogwarts Express and the students filing into its many compartments. "Listen, Al," she said impatiently, "I know I told you I'd try out for the team this year, but I want to settle into Hogwarts a little more first. And with all my assignments, and extra classes, I really won't have time—."

"Rose," Albus interrupted, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You say the same thing every year. If you're not _'settled into Hogwarts'_ yet, there's something seriously wrong with you, mate! You're in your _fourth_ year!" He rested his arm on Rose's shoulder. "And besides, we need help with the team! We can't lose again; it's not good for our reputation!"

Rose nudged Albus's arm off her shoulder. "Al, I don't know," She sighed. "I signed up for an extra class this year. I don't know if I'll have time, but… I'll try out if I'm not too busy."

Glad as always to get his way, Albus thanked Rose, and ran off to go find his friends and get on the train before all of the compartments were full.

Rose didn't even bother looking for Scorpius, knowing he would already be on the train, and they would meet in whatever compartment they could find, like they did every year. So, she said goodbye to her parents, promising to write, and boarded the train.

There were so many students just standing about that it was nearly impossible walk, let alone find Scorp, but Rose managed to push through into the next and, thankfully, less busy compartment.

She tried not to look at too many people as she passed through compartments, but it was a hard thing to do, as she was looking for someone. She accidentally met eyes with a dark-haired Slytherin boy on her way through one of the Slytherin-occupied compartments, and he smiled at her, revealing a hole where he was missing a canine tooth.

Rose jumped slightly, and sped out of the compartment. She heard the boy and his friends laughing at her before she closed the door, but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but just sought to find Scorp.

Luckily, she found him before the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9¾, but not until she was near to the back of the train.

Predictably, he was sitting alone by the window, reading quietly, his fair, angular face was peaceful, and sharp nose was practically skimming the pages.

She sat down softly next to him, peering over his arm at his book. Scorpius's cheeks grew slightly pink, which was all the blush you could ever get out of him, because he was so fair. He looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye and his face brightened the moment he saw her fiery red hair.

"Rosie!" He smiled, turning to her and enveloping her in a hug. "I missed you a lot."

Scorpius's hands on her waist made Rose blush fiercely. She had just twined her arms around his neck to hug him back when he train jolted, and with a groan, started for Hogwarts. Rose's eyes shot to the window behind her and Scorp, and were immediately drawn to a couple standing in the billowing steam of the Hogwarts Express. The couple was watching her and Scorp, and she recognized them from her first day at Hogwarts.

They were Scorpius's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Rose didn't bother telling Scorp, se knew it would just bother him; so instead, she started a conversation by asking about his book.

"Scorp," she muttered, pursing her lips, "would you mind telling me why you're _reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages'_? Don't misunderstand me, it _is_ a great book, but I didn't think you were interested in Quidditch."

Scorpius set the book down, rubbing his chin. "Actually, I found over the holiday that I am better than one would think at Quidditch. I was actually going to try out for the team this year, but I wanted to do some background research to decide what position I might try out for."

Rose's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Scorp, you don't just decide what position you'll play, you have to train to figure out what you're best at."

"I was hoping," He started, making an apologetic face a Rose, "that you could help me with the training part. Then we could train together."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Wow," she sighed, "it's like you've been talking to Al. All he wants is for me to join the Quidditch team this year… Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed loudly, causing the few second-years in the neighbouring compartment to look over just as he flung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. The second-years all looked away with red faces except for one particularly brave little redhead who pressed her puckered lips to the window, mocking the two fourth-years.

"Lily?" Rose gasped.

Lily flung open the door and shot down the hall, going who knows where.

"Merlin's beard, Lily…" Rose muttered. She opened the door, looking down the hall after her cousin but seeing only a flash of red hair before she disappeared.

Scorp came up behind her, looking down the hall after Lily. "Wasn't that you're cousin?" He asked, knowing the answer was yes.

Rose went back to her seat and picked up Scorp's brand new copy of _'Quidditch Through the Ages'_. "Yeah, it was. I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but…" Rose flipped the book open to the part about the tasks the different players perform in a game, which made a question pop into her mind. "Scorp, what position is it that you wanted to play?"

"Hmm," Scorpius looked over Rose's shoulder at the page she was on. "Yes, that one is it. The _Keeper_."

"Okay…" Rose murmured, skimming the page, even though she knew the exact duties of a Keeper. "Well, this works out well. I'm a Chaser, so that makes it easy for us to train."

"So," Scorpius rubbed his eyebrow in an almost confused manner, "the Chaser is the one who tries to put the Quaffle through my hoops, yes?"

"Yes, you could say that." Rose laughed to herself. She rested her chin on her fists, looking at Scorpius. She couldn't help but notice how cute Scorp's confused face was. Rose blushed, and her eyes darted to her feet.

Scorpius blushed too, ashamed that Quidditch was one of the very few subjects he knew little about. "I'm sorry I don't know much about Quidditch… I've only ever played twice before."

"It's okay. We can work around that."

* * *

><p>After a long train ride, dinner, and a speech from Headmistress McGonagall, Rose was finally free to go up to the Gryffindor Tower and rest. Or so she thought.<p>

She had just taken a seat by the fire beside her dorm mate Azalea Longbottom when Al and James came bursting through the portrait-hole, laughing. But, when they spotted Rose they both stopped laughing and glared at her.

"You!" James yelled, pointing a finger in Rose's face. "How _dare_ you?"

Azalea looked confusedly from Rose to James and back, but Rose had no more knowledge of what was going on than Azalea did.

"James, calm down!" Rose got up from her seat and crossed her arms in defense. "What are you talking about?"

"You, snogging that tosser Scorpius Malfoy!" James sneered.

Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wha—Wait, did Lily tell you that?"

Al and James looked at each other, and then back to Rose. "Yeah, why?"

Rose touched her blushing cheek. "Because she saw me with Scorp's arm around my shoulders and assumed we were snogging! We weren't actually; we're just friends!"

"Oh." Al nodded reasonably, looking at the rug. "Wait. Why was his arm around you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and gestured for Azalea to follow her as she turned to leave. "Goodnight, boys."

"Yeah, night…" Albus said carelessly as he flung himself onto the couch.

"Night…" James self-consciously stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes, looking shyly at Azalea. "Goodnight, Azalea."

Azalea blushed, covering her mouth with a hand. "Goodnight." She said quickly, and rushed up the stairs.

Rose gave James a confused look, but he just waved his hand in dismissal. She shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws? Unless you're gonna be mean to me... If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Well...<strong>

**PEACE!**


End file.
